fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawrence
'''Lawrence '''He makes his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Papa Louie Arcade's Employee Loves: Chocolate Hates: Onion Lawrence is an employee at Papa Louie Arcade at Whiskview Mall and lives at Apartment room near there,He was born at Tacodale and moved to study at Tastyville,He enjoys to spending his free time playing his favorite games at apartment,He also good at Computer and Cooking,He has even started uploading cooking recipes video named "Lawrence's weekend cookbook" every weekends. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Sausages *15 Minutes *Sliced into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria *Top Bun *BBQ Sauce *Cheese *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Tortilla with Steak *Nacho Cheese *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Chocolate Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameos Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Bacon Waffle *4 Butters *Maple Syrup *Cinnamon * Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Top Bun *BBQ Sauce *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Chicken Strips *6 Garlic Chicken Strips *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Mustard *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Chocolate Drizzle *Rainbow Spinkles *Creameo Bits *3 Nutty Butter Cups Cupcake 2 *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Creameo Bits *3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (Thanksgiving) Cupcake 1 * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Creameo Bits * Feather Cookie,Harvest Stripe Cookie,Feather Cookie Cupcake 2 * Chocolate Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * Creameo Bits * 3 Chocolate Acorn Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Chocolate With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameos Papa's Pastaria *Ragular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognese *6 Proscuitto *3 Meatballs *3 Sausage *Black Peppers *Foccacia Holiday (Chilifest) * Ragular Ravioli * Rico's Chili * 6 Proscuitto *3 Meatballs *3 Sausage *Black Pepper Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Chocolate Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Cream *Chocolate Topping *White Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Creameo Papa's Donuteria/To Go! * Chocolate French Cruller ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Round with Chocolate Mousse ** Chocolate Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate French Cruller ** Chocolate Icing ** Creameo ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Maple Morning) * Chocolate French Cruller ** Chocolate Icing ** Butterscotch Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Waffle with Mocha Cream ** Maple Icing ** Honey Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Chocolate French Cruller ** Chocolate Icing ** Creameo ** Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD/To Go! * 6 Teriyaki Chicken Strips * 6 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Bacon * 4 Ham (left half) * 4 Prosciutto (right half) * Well-Done Bake * 8 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Rosemary Focaccia with Shredded Mozzarella * Fried Egg * Bacon * Sliced Ham * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Grilled Regular * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Rosemary Focaccia with Shredded Mozzarella * Fried Egg * Bacon * Maple Mini Sausages * Bacon * BBQ Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Chocolate Drizzle *Creameo Bits *Nutty Butter Cup Cupcake 2 *Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) Cupcake 1 * Pumpkin Pie Drizzle * Creameo Bits * Nutty Butter Cup Cupcake 2 * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Chocolate Chips *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Nutty Butter Cups Cupcake 2 * Chocolate Drizzle * Creameo Bits * 3 Nutty Butter Cupc Holiday (Maple Mornings) Cupcake 1 *Chocolate Chips *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Mini Donuts Cupcake 2 * Maple Syrup Drizzle * Frosted Sugar Crunch * 3 pieces of Bacon Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Peanut Butter Fluff 1/2 * Fudge Filling 1/2 * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Chocolate Drizzle (Full Pie) * Chocolate Shavings (Full Pie) * 8 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Creameo Crust * Pumpkin Filling 1/2 * Fudge Filling 1/2 * Chocolate Meringue Topping * Chocolate Drizzle (Full Pie) * Chocolate Shavings (Full Pie) * 8 Chocolate Acorns (Outer ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! * Tortilla with Steak * Nacho Cheese * Cheese * Refried Beans * Ancho Chile Sauce * Chips ** Nacho Cheese Chips ** Nacho Cheese Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Cornbread with Beef Brisket * Nacho Cheese * Baked Beans * Refried Beans * Lone Star Pit Sauce * Chips: ** Nacho Cheese Chips ** Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria * Nori with White Rice * Lobster * Shrimp Tempura * Unagi ** Saba ** Tobiko ** Furikake * Chocolate Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Kiiroi Soy Paper with White Rice * Bacon * Hashbrown Patties * Unagi ** Bacon ** Tobiko ** Furikake * English Breakfast Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! * Bacon Waffle *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup *4 Butters *Cinnamon Drink *Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Bacon Waffle *Chocolate Chip Waffle *Bacon Waffle *4 Pecan Pralines *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Cinnamon Drink *Large Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD * Thick Crust * Rustic Romana with Provolone Cheese * 8 Bacons * 8 Capicolas * 8 Prosciuttoes * 8 Sausages * Well-Done Bake * 8 slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Thick Crust * Smoky Bacon Sauce with Provolone Cheese * 8 Bacon * 8 Burnt Ends * 8 Prosciutto * 8 Sausages * Well-Done Bake * 8 slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Kielbasa in a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Mustard *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Kielbasa in a Smoked Cheddar Bun *Pulled Pork *Chili *Mustard *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Kielbasa in a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Chili *Mustard *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Corn Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kielbasa in a French Toast Bun *Hash Browns *Chili *Mustard *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Root Beer **Large Bacon Jack Papa's Scooperia (All 3 Versions) * 3 Fudge Cookies * Yum n' M's/Butterzinger Bits/Yum n' M's * Cookies and Cream/Rocky Road/Mocha Chocolate Chunk * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * Waffle Cone,Salted Caramel,Waffle Cone Holidays (Thanksgiving) * 3 Fudge Cookies * Yum n' M's/Butterzinger Bits/Yum n' M's * Cookies and CreamPumpkin Pie/Mocha Chocolate Chunk * Chocolate Mousse * Crème Brulée Syrup * Shaved Chocolate * 3 Buckeyes Ranks to unlock him Pizzeria:5 Burgeria:14 Taco Mia!:Day 4 Freezeria:44 Pancakeria:25 Burgeria HD:21 Wingeria:27 Hot Doggeria:40 Every Papa's Gameria after Hot Doggeria:After unlock Papa Louie has unlocked Trivia * He love chocolate,bacon as he usually orders them when they're available. Gallery Lawrencepizzeria2tacomia.jpg|His look Pizzeria-Taco Mia! Lawrencefreezeria2pastaria.jpg|His look Freezeria-Pastaria Lawrencefreezeriahd2pizzeriatogo.jpg|His look in Freezeria HD-Donuteria lawrencecoloredheadphone.jpg|Lawrence's Present look. 10671408626.jpg|Lawrence Anime Version(Made in Rinmaru Avatar Creator) LawrenceBakeriaOutfitB.jpg|Lawrence's Bakeria Outfit B Lawrencepapa2OutfitB.jpg|Lawrence's outfit B in Papa Louie 2 Lawrencepapa2OutfitC.jpg|Lawrence's outfit C in Papa Louie 2 Lawrencepapa3OutfitB.jpg|Lawrence's outfit B in Papa Louie 3 Lawrencepapa3OutfitC.jpg|Lawrence's outfit C in Papa Louie 3 Lawrence_-_Style_A_-_Papa_Bakeria.png|Lawrence's Profile in Bakeria Category:L Customers